


flowers for scooter

by jeongyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, others will be introduced soon !!!, yeosang buys a pet mouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyunho/pseuds/jeongyunho
Summary: “how is freshman year? i’m not used to having you so far away.”“it’s good, i’m just lonely. i haven’t really made friends yet.”“maybe you should get a pet, something to keep you company?”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	flowers for scooter

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the intro of this little moment i have planned, thank you for checking it out!! there will be more yeosang and his little friend :-)

yeosang had been standing in the pet store for about 10 minutes now. he was the only one in the small shop, 9:30pm being a little late for normal people to buy an animal. he shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking through the glass at the tiny rodents running around the enclosure. he thought back to the conversation he had with his sister earlier that day. 

_“how is freshman year? i’m not used to having you so far away.” even her voice turned downward as she spoke, her sadness spilled out of the speaker into his ear._

_“it’s good, i’m just lonely. i haven’t really made friends yet.” he explained with the phone held to his head with his shoulder. he was trying to finish at least half of his math assignment without giving up, “and we’ll visit for christmas. maybe you could come here?”_

_“oh, my sweet brother.” she cooed, disregarding his proposition. he could almost feel her pinching his cheek. “what about your roommate?”_

_“i dunno. i haven’t really seen him much. he’s not home often.” he spun around in his chair, looking at the empty bed across from his. there were pictures on the wall of his roommate wooyoung and another boy who yeosang guessed to be his boyfriend._

_“maybe you should get a pet, something to keep you company?”_

and so there he was. he looked to his right toward the sound of shoes on tile, revealing a sales associate. he’d seen the boy before, in his intro to music production class, he thinks. the boy visibly relaxed at the sight of an at least slightly familiar face.

“hey, i’m sorry to have kept you waiting. can i help you with anything?” he stopped next to yeosang and followed his gaze to the tank, “are you thinking about getting a mouse?”

“um, yeah i am, actually. would you mind helping me get the things i need,” yeosang cheated and quickly glanced at his name tag, “...mingi?”

the taller boy smiled wide, eyes squinting as he nodded firmly. he turned around to the other side of the aisle where they kept the cages, “are you getting one or a couple?” 

“just one.” hearing this, mingi grabbed a decently sized wire cage. the picture on the box showed a couple levels, and a tunnel off the side. 

“they like climbing, so they need some upward space too.” mingi explained, seeing yeosang looking at the box. he also grabbed a plastic wheel, and a small hut, “is this a cool house for it?”

yeosang nodded. the tiny castle was charming. mingi grinned again, arms full of supplies he miraculously wasn’t struggling with. “good! i’m gonna set this stuff up at the counter really quick and i’ll be right back.”

true to his word, he came back with a set of keys and a smaller transportation cage. “we give these small cages and a bag of food free when you buy your pet! have you picked one out yet?”

how could he forget to pick one? mingi giggled at the shock on his face. he had been staring at them for 10 whole minutes and forgot to pick one. mingi assured him not to rush, staying a few minutes past 10pm wasn’t a problem to him. yeosang ducked down and really looked at each little mouse. 

“they’re all girls?”

“yep, females aren’t usually aggressive towards each other.” mingi said like it was second nature to him. he made himself busy grabbing the right kind of food while yeosang picked his pet. 

“you know a lot about animals.” yeosang said offhandedly. a small brown mouse sat on top of the hut, sniffing the air. he smiled, watching her little nose wiggle. 

“just the furry ones. reptiles eat bugs. ew.” 

“i think i want her.” yeosang gently put his finger on the glass, mindful not to tap it. mingi was more than happy to gather the selected mouse, who wasn’t afraid at all to be handled. after she was snug in her carrier, mingi handed it to yeosang and led him to the cash register. he quickly rang up all of yeosang’s supplies. 

“what’s your name? you don’t have a name tag i can look at.” mingi asked playfully while yeosang swiped his card. 

“kang yeosang.” he replied with a smile, realizing he wasn’t as sly as he thought he was. 

“ _song_ mingi at your service. are you wooyoung’s roommate?” yeosang nodded, “me and my boyfriend yunho are really good friends with him! it’s nice to meet you.”

“it’s nice to meet you too. thank you for all of your help today, i really appreciate it.” yeosang grabbed his receipt from mingi’s outstretched hand. the taller boy was pleasant. he even went as far as to help carry everything to yeosang’s car. he thanked mingi again, who told him he was more than welcome to come anytime he had questions about his pet. 

“oh, what are you going to name her?” 

“...i forgot to think of that too.” he could slap himself. his habit of getting ahead of himself placed him in these situations often. mingi still smiled, yeosang didn’t know if mingi could ever stop smiling. “i think i’ll name her scooter.”

when yeosang got back to his dorm, he carried scooter and the plastic bag of food, and her house up to his room. he fumbled for a second with his keys and swung the door open. wooyoung laid on his bed, phone held above his face as he scrolled through whatever social site he chose. 

“oh hey!” wooyoung sat up as he heard the door open, “did you get a pet? that’s sick! what is it?” 

“she’s a mouse,” he was glad wooyoung was okay with having a pet in their room. wooyoung hopped off his bed to get a better look at her. she stared right back with her little feet pressed against the side of her carrier. “i named her scooter.”

he spent the rest of the night disinfecting scooter’s cage and decorating it. he went though the mental checklist mingi gave him. enough bedding to burrow in, check. full water bottle and food, check. wheel and hut, check. he also threw in an empty paper towel tube. he smirked at how good the cage looked, feeling accomplished that he did it all by himself. the moment of truth was to place scooter in and see if she likes it. 

he carefully opened her carrier. he didn’t want to startle her and make her run. her black beady eyes gazed up inquisitively at him. he let her sniff him before he scooped her up gently. he deposited her in her cage and let her begin her exploration. she scuttled around excitedly, sniffing everything in sight. watching her settle in made yeosang’s heart warm. at some point, wooyoung went to his boyfriend’s, but yeosang didn’t feel alone. he had scooter with him. he got ready for bed and as silly as he felt, he said goodnight to his mouse and wished her sweet dreams.


End file.
